yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 056
"Millennium Enemy 7: I'll Fight Too!" is the fifty-sixth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. Its first English release was in the Shonen Jump magazine. It has been reprinted in volume 7 of the tankōbon and volume 4 of the bunkoban. Summary Jonouchi's attack hits Zorc dead on, causing him to clasp his stomach in pain. The characters stats are displayed. Since the adventurers snuck up behind Zorc, Dark Bakura explains that they get extra attacks. Honda gets ready to go next. He remembers agreeing to play because they thought Bakura was their friend and not only have they been betrayed, they've been turned into miniatures. For this, he refuses to forgive Dark Bakura and vows to blow a hole in Zorc's brain. Dark Yugi clasps his dice and asks if Dark Bakura hears that; his hand is channeling their anger into the dice. Dark Yugi rolls and gets 09, another Critical. Honda uses his "Thunder Grenade" attack and blasts a hole in Zorc's chest. Anzu goes next and Dark Yugi rolls a 13. She attacks Zorc with her "Apprentice Death Blaze" attack. Yugi makes the final attack and Dark Yugi rolls 08, another Critical. Yugi uses "Beast Attack" causing Pokii and Pao to attack Zorc. Dark Bakura wonders how Yugi keeps rolling Criticals when he's not doing anything special with his hands. Jonouchi asks if Dark Bakura is scared and says that Yugi already told him the answer; their souls are channeled into Dark Yugi's dice, so when they get mad, the dice get angry. Dark Bakura laughs and the smoke from the attacks clears, revealing that Zorc isn't too badly injured. He explains that the adventurers are still only Level 1 and don't have enough experience to defeat Zorc. If all those Critical Hits didn't do any real damage, Yugi wonders if it's even possible for them to win. Pokii calls foul play. Dark Bakura asks if they are calling him unfair or perhaps cowardly. He explains that as Dark Master, he made everything in the game, meaning he is the rules, he is the monsters and he is the god. Dark Yugi realizes that the game was rigged from the start so that they couldn't win. Dark Bakura gets ready to continue the battle, saying his opponents can act out their deaths gracefully. He thinks that Dark Yugi might think he's stopped his run of Criticals, but like Dark Yugi, he also has other ways; secret ways. He opens a drawer containing figures and dice. Inside each of these lead figures, he's sealed the soul of one of Ryo Bakura's former gaming friends, he thinks to himself and each of them act their own part in an RPG scenario that he creates. However, he's not limited to lead figures, the power of the Millennium Ring lets him seal souls into anything. With that in mind, he takes out the two dice. Now that the adventurers have take their turn, Dark Bakura says that Zorc gets his. He rolls the "brainwashed" dice and gets a super critical 00. Zorc uses its black magic "Dark Catastrophe" attack to blast his opponent's away. Dark Yugi begins to worry that all he and his team's efforts have been in vain. As the adventurers' figures lie motionless, Dark Bakura laughs that Zorc's magical attack has the power to instantly kill any figure with less than 50 HP, meaning the player characters are dead. Although he thinks it is obvious, he begins to calculate the character's remaining HP. Previously Hiroto, Yugi, Anzu and Joey had 23, 13, 18 and 15 HP. He inputs the data on Zorc's attack power, the dice roll, the character's defense and HP. He says that the end result will be the character's remaining HP, which is positive will be less than 0. However on completion, he is surprised to find that each character has 1 HP left and thinks something must have went wrong. The adventurers stand back up and Dark Yugi celebrates, thinking to himself that he knew his other self couldn't have been dead. Even though their souls are separate, he thinks that they will never be apart and if Yugi's soul died, his would die too. He tells Dark Bakura that the game is not over yet. As Dark Bakura wonders what happened, he realizes his left hand is typing without his control. The left hand types "I am Ryo Bakura. I won't let you kill my friends. I'll fight too." Dark Bakura looks at his left hand and wonders how his host, Ryo Bakura, has had his consciousness come to surface after him locking it deep down. He looks at Zorc and wonders if it's possible that his soul is linked to Zorc's and after Zorc's left hand got cut off, he lost control of his own left hand to Ryo. Dark Yugi begins his turn and rolls a Critical 05, allowing Jonouchi to stab Zorc in the left eye. This causes Dark Bakura to feel something in his own left eye. Dark Yugi then repeats that the game is not over yet.